dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Syphon (Origins)
I have noticed, on the Xbox360 version at least, that both Death Syphon and Death Magic do not function properly. The issue comes in when the user has either aura active and kills an enemy. On my console I have noticed that it can take a little while for a corpse to be ready to loot (i am assuming that the palyer cannot "use" the corpse until a certian function is run that turns the dead corpse into a container or such?) . While waiting for this to take place (noticable that you cannot walk through a corpse that cannot be looted yet) the aura will not replenish your life or mana. Example: I kill a Hurlock, and it falls down. a few seconds latter my mana has regenerated, and I can finally loot the corpse. The aura doesn't trigger because my mana was full. However, without moving I then cast a heal spell on a party member, and the corpse "evaporates" and my mana replenishes. This occurs whether or not the aura has been active for a while, or freshly active. So it seems to me that if the player cannot yet loot the body (whether it actually dropped somethin or not) the aura cannot use the body either. 17:38, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Jeremy That doesn't happen in the PC version, where death syphon/devour actually gets rid of that annoying delay before a corpse can be looted by turning it into a pile of bones(I call that collection of abilities/spells the "Cleanup Crew") if the character needs mana/health(I haven't tried death magic). Sometimes though if the aura is activated with corpses nearby you must leave the corpses, and reapproach them for it to have effect(without waiting several seconds). Mictlantecuhtli 18:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I have moved myslef quite far from the bodies, but have not tried leaving the area (loading screen transition) and coming back. However, having had the ability on for a while, as far as I can remember, still has this issue. I will try to confirm, and post later if that is the case. The cleanup abilites do turn the corpse to bones, but they do not do so until the body can be looted on the xbox360, at least as far as I can tell so far. Again, I will update latter today. 19:16, February 1, 2010 (UTC)Jeremy Is there any point in this spell? It seems to cost more to have it running than it gives you back in mana : UPDATE : This spell seems to be (al)most useful when handling large groups of critters. : It's very useful in my opinion, especially with Spell Wisp, and Spell Might active. 170 Spellpower = 21.6 Mana per corpse, and when you're using AoE spells with that type of spellpower backing them you have alot of corpses in a short amount of time. Mictlantecuhtli 21:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :: if you are killing groups of monsters that fast, i think it would be questionable if you need this at all considering out of combat regen would kick in since most fights except for a few select final type battles are not very long. If you are not staying in combat long enough to deplete your mana pool this spell is essentially useless, if you are not gaining back at least around 80 mana on average per fight for maintaining this toggle its essentially useless as well. in the final few battles of the game it may prove somewhat useful, but outside of that its doubtful. :: an arcane warrior struggling to maintain toggles such as shimmering shield and so on would find more benefit out of this than a mage who focuses on spellcasting in my opinion.